Tales of Oracles
by angelic swordsman
Summary: It two years after the incident with the treea spirit Ratatosk. Lloyd and Colette continue their journey to hunt Exspheres, but when a ancient power from the Evlin race starts to appear in the world it up to Lloyd and co to protect the world again.
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to the first chapter of "Tales of Oracles". I'll once again apologize for the discontinue of "Legend of Symphonia", but I hope that you'll like it's incarnation of the story.

Ganondorf: Hahahahaha! I can't wait to kill Link in this story. So let get started with it already!

Lloyd: You won't be doing any killing since I'm going to kill you. So I suggest you prepare yourself Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: We'll see about that you little pipsqueak! (Pull out a huge broad Sword)

Lloyd: Get ready then Ganondork! (Pull out the Material Blades and readies himself to fight Ganon)

Angelic Swordsman: Both of you stop fooling around already! Lloyd Do the disclaimers please.

Lloyd: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own any of Namco, Nintendo, or reviewer characters that appear in this story. However he does own the plot and his own characters.

Angelic Swordsman: Great! Now on with the story!

* * *

Oracle Dream

It is a quite starry night as two people quietly set up camp for the night. The party consisted of one man, a woman, and a strange creature that looked like a dog. The man's outfit consisted of a read shirt with buttons, along with a pair of black overalls, and red boots and gloves. He had spiky brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes. Strapped to his waist were a pair blades. One for his left side and one on his right, and on his left hand glittered a jewel which sat on a crest on front of his hand. The woman on the other hand wore a white dress with a blue stripe down the front middle part, and at the bottom rim of the dress. She also wore a matching vest to go along with the dress, and black tights with matching white boots for the dress and vest. She had long blonde hair that stretched to her lower back, and turquoise colored eyes. She wore a necklace with a gold crest, and a red jewel was mounded on top of the crest. The sound of a stake being rammed into the ground can be heard as the man beings setting up the tent for the night. The mysterious dog creature soon returns from where ever it went. His mouth is full of wood dropping the sticks on the ground. He simply walks towards the man setting up the tent, and lets out low whining sound. Finishing the last adjustments on the tent the man simply pat the creature on the head; while the woman on the other hand is pulling out supplies for and ingredients for cooking.

"The tent is all set up the Colette," said the man after checking to make sure everything was in order.

The woman known as Colette carries her supplies over to where the pile of sticks are. Sitting them down Colette looks up at the man with a smile on her face and replied "Ok Lloyd,"

"So it your turn to cook today Colette?" asked Lloyd as he started building the fire for tonight's dinner.

"Jeez Lloyd your so forgetful sometimes," sighed Colette while checking to make sure that she had everything she needed.

"Sorry it just I forget since we're busy most of the time." stuttered Lloyd as he began to light the fire for dinner.

"It ok Lloyd there no need to apologize," replied Colette who had just begun to pill the skin off some apples.

"So what are you making for dinner?" questioned Lloyd, starting the fire for their meal.

"I'm making fried apple steak today with a fruit salad," chimed Colette after peeling five apples for the skillet.

"Sounds good to me. I'm so hungry I could eat five steaks." commented Lloyd, taking a seat next to the fire.

"Yeah today has really been a hard day huh Lloyd," uttered Colette, putting two pieces of juicy meat into the skillet, and then adding the sliced apples.

"I think our journey is going great so far. What do you think Lloyd?" asked Colette while cooking the food in the skillet.

"We've gotten a good amount of Exsphere from the Vanguard thanks to Marta and Emil's help, but we still got a long ways to go before this journey is over," said Lloyd, staring into the crackling crimson flame.

"I guess your right. We've got find all the Exsphere so that they can never be used for ill purpose again," stated Colette, looking at Lloyd who was staring at the fire.

"Yeah and when we finally gotten all of them we'll have to give up our Exspheres as well," whispered Lloyd while looking at the blue stone on his left hand.

Saying no answer to Lloyd's comment Colette continues to work on their supper. The night stars shimmer in the black sky with the two moon shining brightly in the darkness. It had been several months since the incident with the summon spirit Ratatosk, but thanks to the effort of Emil and Marta the issue was resolve smoothly. Ratatosk in the end remained in the Ginnungagap to rewrite the law of the world; so that the world would no longer require mana to sustain it. Since then the group had split up to continue their own personal journeys, and once again Lloyd and Colette were together again on the journey to collect all the Exspheres in the world. The two quietly eat their meal as they talk about their friends. After leaving the Ginnungagap the two hadn't been in contact with any of them, and it had been a month since they had saw Emil and Marta. Eating the delicious meal that Colette made. Lloyd whispers of prayer of thanks for meeting, and having a valuable person like Colette as his friend. Lloyd let out a great yawn while finishing the last of his meal. The two then find a nearby stream to clean the dishes, and after cleaning the last one they silently disappear into the tent that Lloyd had set up.

"As usual your apple streak was amazing Colette. It never ceases to amaze me what kind of dishes you can make with fruit!" complemented Lloyd earning a embarrassing blush from Colette.

"It not that great! I mean compare to you I only seem like a novice at exotic dishes. That curry that you made last time was delicious," stuttered Colette her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Nah that wasn't an original dish of mine. It was a dish that Sheena taught me when we visited Mizuho back during the regeneration journey," replied Lloyd while setting up his sleeping bag, and getting a giggle from Colette.

"But it was still a tasty dish none the less. I wonder how Sheena is doing lately; we still haven't been able to find Mizuho yet," said Colette while getting her own sleeping back ready for the night.

"I'm sure once they've found a new place to settle down she'll contact us. So don't worry about it too much," answered Lloyd as he crawled into the comfort of his red sleeping back.

"Your right I'm sorry for being a worry wart." said Colette getting into her own forest green sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Lloyd," whispered Colette while looking into to Lloyd's Chestnut colored eyes.

A small smile crept over Lloyd face as he stared at Colette for a moment. Lloyd let out a small yawn as he replied, "Goodnight Colette see you in the morning," and with that the two fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_"Huh what going on?" whispered a voice as the owner looked around at the black nothingness around him._

_"Can you not hear me hero of world regeneration," spoke a voice causing the owner of the other voice to look around for the source._

_"Who are you and where are you for that matter?" said the first voice while peering into the endless darkness. However, the darkness soon vanished as a shimmering light burst from the dark abyss._

_Standing there in the middle of the abyss was a woman bathed in gold light. She wore bright gold colored Peplos that was pinned to her shoulders with decorative colored brooches, with brown colored sandals, and a rosemary circlet on the top of her head. The leave of the rosemary were unearthly as the leaves shimmered gold just like the woman. She also wore earring that were shape like triangle with three smaller ones forming the main triangle. The owner of the first voice simply stared at the woman before it. The woman wore a face of worry as she simply looked at the owner of the voice._

_"Hero of Regeneration we meet at last," commented the woman as a tiny visible smile appeared on her face._

_"Who are you?" asked the voice while the woman continued to peer at him with an now unreadable expression._

_"I am Farore. I am the goddess that watches over this world, and you are the hero of regeneration Lloyd Irving correct," explained Farore shocking the owner of the first voice._

_"No way that isn't possible! A real goddess, but wasn't that just a lie made by Cruxis?" stammered Lloyd in disbelieve since he had believed that the closest thing to a god were the tree spirits of the Kharlan tree._

_"I understand that this must be hard for you, but I'm not deceiving you young one. I've watched over this world ever since the Elves descendant here from Derris Kharlan. I am the goddess that watches over the Elvin race although I'm sure that they have forgotten about their gods." explained Farore while receiving a look of disbelieve from Lloyd._

_"Wait you said that you're the god of the Elvin race, and that they have forgotten their gods. Does that mean there are more gods besides you?" asked Lloyd who still couldn't read Farore expressions._

_"Yes you are correct young hero. There are two other gods that are my older sisters, and you will meet them eventually. However, I've come to you on this night to tell you something of great important," explained Farore as Lloyd simply nods his head._

_"It would seem that an artifact left by me, and my sisters will appear in your world real soon. I don't know how or why but it is coming. IF such a power was to fall into the wrong hands it could reek tremendous havoc upon your world," explained Farore as Lloyd listen attentively to her._

_"If this so called artifact is really that dangerous, can't you and your sisters do something about it?" suggest Lloyd who was still partially confused about the whole thing_

_"I'm sorry but that is not possible. My sisters and I long ago swore not to intervene in the meddling of men, but because of that foolish mistake the world we had created was destroyed by black hearted man. I don't wish for your world to suffer the same fate. However, their a limit to what I can do to help you," replied Farore getting a nod of from Lloyd. _

_"If there a limit to what you can do… How exactly can I be of any help?" asked Lloyd as the woman held the same unreadable expression._

_"That I cannot say but when the time comes your actions will play a dramatic role upon this situation. I now must bid you farewell, but before I leave I'll mark you as a person chosen by the gods to save this world," concluded Farore, and with that the goddess disappears in a flash of light blinding Lloyd in the process._

* * *

The morning sun rises into the sky to start it daily track around the world. Lloyd's eyes snap open as he quickly sits up. The woman Farore from his dream still lingers in his mind while trying to remember the details of their conversation. However, it was of no use as all he could remembers was Farore's face and her parting words. Suddenly feeling a burning sensation on his right hand. Lloyd looks at the top of his right hand, and is shocked to see a triangular tattoo on the front of his hand. _"I'll mark you as a hero chosen by the gods…"_ These words come flooding into Lloyd's mind as he tries hard to make sense of the situation. After Cruxis's defeat Lloyd has never believed in any gods or goddesses, and that the closest thing to a god were the tree spirits like Martel, and Ratatosk. Now the current situation at hand has thrown his belief into question. Was the woman from his dream really a goddess, and furthermore what was the meaning of this symbol on his right hand? Confused about what to do Lloyd quietly crawl out of his sleeping bag, and steps outside for some fresh air. Letting out a small yawn Lloyd looks at the sun as it begins to rise into the sky to usher in a new day. Turning his eyes away from the sunrise he looks at the strange symbol on his hand while wondering if it really was the mark of a god?

"What are you doing up so early Lloyd?" asked a voice as Lloyd turned around to see Colette standing next to the entrance of the tent.

"Oh sorry Colette did I wake you?" replied Lloyd while casting his gaze back to the sunrise.

"No you didn't wake me I was just thinking about coming out to watch the sunrise, but when I saw you thinking about something in the tent I got worried. Is there something bothering you Lloyd?" questioned Colette as she approaches her friend with a look of worry.

"Do you think that their a goddess out there somewhere Colette?" whispered Lloyd while not removing his eyes from the sunrise to glance at Colette.

"Why are you asking all of sudden? I thought you didn't believe in any gods since we found out the truth about Cruxis," replied Colette as Lloyd finally turn his sights from the sunrise to focus on Colette.

"Well I had this weird dream last night," said Lloyd as he begins to explain what he could remember about the dream to Colette.

"That pretty much all I can remember, but I have this weird symbol on the front of my right hand." concluded Lloyd, showing Colette the front of his right hand.

"Hmm? You said that there was a tattoo symbol on the front of your right hand, but I don't see anything at all." muttered Colette as she concentrates on the front of Lloyd's right hand.

"Wait you mean you can't see the symbol at all, but it right there I can see it clearly!" shouted Lloyd while pointing to the exact place where the symbol was.

"I'm sorry Lloyd but I honestly don't see anything at all. Maybe you're the only one that can see it." explained Colette getting a low sigh from Lloyd.

_"What in the world is going on here? Why can't Colette see this crest even though it right in front of her? This is all just to strange!"_

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for the first chapter stay tune for chapter two of the story. Until then this is Angelic Swordsman signing off.

???: You say that there is a strange symbol engraved on your right hand. Well let ask Martel about it and sees what she has to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers and welcome to chapter 2 of _Tales of Oracles_. I'm your host Angelic here to weave the mysterious story of Aselia that involve an ancient power, thought to be sealed away for all eternity. Can Lloyd and Co defeat this new threat or will their world fall into ruin do to this new threat.

* * *

_This world is corrupt… It corrupt do to the foolish people who inhabits it. War, distrust, discrimination, and disorder rage throughout this chaotic world do to the civil strife caused by men. The world's life force the Mana Tree has withered and died. The guardians who protect the balance of the world vanished with the disappearance of the tree causing our home to fall into the abyss of death. Thus a truce was signed in order to preserve what was left of our ruined lands. A truths signed in the holy land called Kharlan forged together by the great hero Mithos, and with the peace treaty in place the war for control came to an end. Men our foolish beings because we fight for power. However, that which has protected our land from our neighbor must be hidden; not just hidden but hidden from the world's eyes less this tragedy repeats itself again. So here in this sacred place I seal the power of destruction, a power which caused this foolish war to happen in the first place. For the good of humanity this item must never be found less the gods of our world smite us with their divine grace._

_Norman briggs King of Tethe'alla _

_Date: Askain 24, 3696 B.U_

* * *

There is silence within a dark fiery room as the lights reflect off the wall giving it a bright crimson look. At the end of this room is a door with various symbol carved into the front, and each symbol representing an element that exist in the world above. The door takes a form of a seal as the symbols are arranged in the form of one. Standing in front of the door is a blonde boy with ruby red eyes, wearing a dark violet sleeveless shirt that flailed out into a long tail in the back, with black baggy paints that had stripes in on the front of them that form a cross on the front, and finely a pair of yellow and black colored boots. Strapped to the back of his waist was a finely crafted long sword with a oak wood sheath to carry it in. To top off his look he had on black elbow length glove with a black colored scarf tied around his neck. A look of worry was planted on the youths face as he stared at the sealed door; trying to figure out the source of his worries. Soon enough black beast enters the room as his form is the shape of dog. Looking at the door alongside the blonde youth he wonders what the boy was thinking as he stand there staring at the door.

"Lord Ratatosk what is it that worries you so?" asked the dog like creature as the boy named Ratatosk continues to stare at the door in front of him.

"There a mysterious force leaking out of the Ginnungagap… I don't know why but I feel like I'm forgetting a vital piece of information about the this seal," replied Ratatosk while continuing to stare at the closed door.

"What so important that it got even you worried Ratatosk?" said a voice as man with dark red hair, green eyes with glasses enters the room standing next to Ratatosk and the dark shadowy canine.

"This is no time to be sarcastic Richter Abend! If it's enough to make Lord Ratatosk worry than it can't be anything good!" shouted the canine while giving the man named Richter a scolding glare.

Oh pipe down Tenebone head!" Shouted another voice as a Nymph looking creature enters the chamber with her aqua hair flowing down to her back, along with her shimmering aqua colored eyes.

"This isn't the time to fool around you three! There something seriously wrong here and you three arguing is only making my head hurt!" reprimanded Ratatosk causing the three to cease their argument.

"Anyway what seems to be the problem is the Ginnungagap seal about to fail?" asked Richter while looking at the door that separates a terrible evil from the world above.

"No its not that but it feel like an unknown power source is leaking out of the seal, but it something that I've never felt before," explained Ratatosk who was disturbed by the power coming from the seal.

"Now that you mention it I do feel something odd coming forth from the seal," uttered the aquatic nymph while looking at the seal alongside the others.

"What do you think it is Lord Ratatosk?" asked the shadow canine once more as Ratatosk continued to look at the gateway in front of them.

"I don't know but I can't help like I'm forgetting a crucial fact about the purpose of the seal for the Ginnungagap," whispered Ratatosk closing his eyes to seek for the answer that he desired.

"You mean there another reason for the seal beside preventing Niflhiem from invading the real world?" question Richter who was beginning to understand why the blonde haired lord was so worried.

"I believe so but I can't remember," sighed Ratatosk in frustration while looking at the seal once more, and feeling an ominous power leaking from it.

The sun shine brightly as we see the form of Colette Burnel walking down the winding road alongside her close friend Lloyd Irving. However Lloyd was currently preoccupied with something as he continued to stare at the crest on his right hand. It had been a week since the mysterious goddess Farore appeared to him in a dream, but since then Lloyd hadn't had anymore dreams about her or any other goddesses for that matter. These turn of events confused Lloyd greatly as he couldn't understand the reason for the crest on his right hand; was he truly marked as a hero by the goddess Farore or was it his imagination playing tricks on him. Colette warily looks back at her dear friend wondering if he was alright. Colette didn't know what to think about Lloyd's story or about the crest that only he could see. She didn't believe he was lying, but there was no way for her to confirm the truth since she couldn't see the crest. Knowing not what to do Colette had left Lloyd to his own thoughts since it seemed like a problem that she couldn't help with.

"_I wish there was someway that I could help Lloyd with his problem, but I can't see the crest that Lloyd speaks of. Plus it seem that Lloyd can't really remember the details of the dream he had," _thought Colette while thinking about a way to help her friend with his current problem.

"_I got it! We can go ask Martel about it. I'm sure that if that dream was significant Martel would definitely know something about it!"_ mentally yelled Colette knowing that since Lloyd was the guardian of world tree it must mean that him and the tree spirit Martel were connected in someway.

"Lloyd I got an idea about how we can confirm this situation of yours. Let go ask Martel about the seal on your hand," piped Colette as she felt that this was the best way to confirm if Lloyds dream was significant or not.

"That a great idea Colette!" shouted Lloyd who was positive that if anyone could help him that it would be definitely be Martel.

"Then let get going since we got a long ways to go before we reach the world tree," said Colette as she looks around trying to remember which direction leads to the world tree.

"Let head for the Sylvarant base so that we can borrow some Rheairds. It'll be a lot faster in the long run," commented Lloyd as they head off in the direction of the Sylvarant base.

The two friends continue to travel with haste only stopping twice throughout the whole journey. Soon enough the sun began to set as daytime animal began to settle down for their nighttime rest. The two soon enough find a nice spot near a river to set of camp as Lloyd begins to set up the tent, Noishe was off gathering fire wood, and Colette was setting up the spot for the campfire as well as arranging the cooking utensils. Noishe soon returns to the campsite carrying a bundle of sticks within his mouth. Lloyd simply pats Noishe on the head for a job well done as he sets the sticks in the fire place and set them a blaze soon after. Colette herself had already laid out the ingredients that Lloyd would need to make their dinner for the night. Lloyd himself was going to make a Cream Stew which was a nice dish that could be prepared over an open fire. He starts by chopping up the carrots into littler piece while the water was boiling on the campfire. Colette was also helping him by peeling the onion so that they be ready to chop when Lloyd was done with the carrots. None the less it took only an hour and thirty minutes to prepare the dinner. The two including Noishe were around the campfire enjoying the their soup. While looking up at the stars that were begin to come out. Lloyd himself let out a light sigh while looking at his right hand which held the mysterious crest upon it. Colette felt useless seeing as she couldn't help her best friend with his predicament, but knew that the best bet to solving the mystery was to talk to Martel. After finishing their meal Lloyd and Colette proceed to the stream nearby to rinse out their bowls along with the rest of the dishes.

"Don't worry Lloyd I'm sure Martel will be able to help you," said Colette as Lloyd finishes washing his bowl of all the cream that was within it.

"Yeah your right. If anyone can tell me anything about this seal it has to be Martel right," answered Lloyd while looking at the crest on his hand once more.

Saying nothing more about it the two walk back to the campsite and prepare for bed. However, Noishe who was always alert of danger suddenly whimpers as Lloyd and Colette look at him with confused looks. The wind begins to blow lightly rustling the leaves on the trees as Noishe whines even more. Taking no chances Lloyd places a hand on one of his swords while Colette readies her Chakram for any sudden attack. Using her angel sense to listen to everything around her. Colette picks up the sound of something leaping through the trees and getting louder as time passes. Anxiety overtakes the two as they look around trying to spot anything that might want to attack them. Noishe sensing the enemy nearby immediately flees the area leaving Lloyd and Colette alone with whatever that was about to attack. Colette instantly looks to the trees upon hearing something closing in on them, and Lloyd is able to just barely block a surprise attack from above as a steel blade edge of a Tonfa crashes into the flat of his swords. The attacker quickly backs away a few feet and stares at the two with indifferences in the eyes. The mysterious person was wearing a cloak that complete hid his face except for the emerald green eyes peering them from within the cloak. The weapons he carried was a pair of Tonfa with steel blades on the edges of them that extend to the tip of the shaft. Looking at the two for a few seconds the person attacks Lloyd once more with a barrage of attacks. Not allowing Lloyd even a second to draw his other blade the person quickly does a back flip to dodge the Chakram that Colette had thrown at him. Wasting no time at all Lloyd charges forwards at him drawing his second sword and begins to retaliate against the mysterious assailant. The two exchange blow between each other with neither able to land one hit on the other. Colette quickly use her magic to toss a frozen toy hammer at their attacker. However, the person instantly destroys it with a well place hit from his Tonfa. Lloyd tries to land a hit upon the attacker, but then he does a back flip landing a few feet away from Lloyd once again. Slowly the assailant start to chant as a circle of green mana appears under it feet.

"Gentle wind lend me thy power to carve up the enemy before me! Now die Air Thrust!" shouted the assailant as Lloyd prepares to guard against the incoming magic.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Colette as Lloyd turns around to see her trapped in a current of wind blade that were shredding at her clothes and skin underneath them.

"Colette!" cried Lloyd as he tries to race to her but is cutoff by the attacker that tries to stab the tip of his Tonfa into Lloyds stomach, but is denied as Lloyd block with the flat of his blades.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking us!" shouted Lloyd as the two exchange blows without landing a hit on the other.

"Someone like you is chosen by the gods my how the world has fallen," whispered the assailant causing Lloyd to lose his focus upon hearing his statement about the gods.

This leave the him with enough room land a hit on Lloyd's side as the blade cuts a fine line into him. Lloyd quickly hop back a couple feet putting some distant between him and his attacker. Looking over to Colette he sees that her clothe are ruin but overall she doesn't seem be seriously injured. Lloyd quickly blocks another attack from their enemy as they start to exchange blows with each other once more however, do to the wound at his side Lloyd was responding a little slower than his opponent allowing him to land a power kick to his gut that send him fly two feet back. Holding his side once more Lloyd looks on as the attacker comes barreling down towards him with the intent to kill. Lloyd barely blocks the next strike but the assailant quickly kick him in the side causing Lloyd to double over in pain. Just before he could be finished off a bolt of lightning strikes where the assailant was causing him to jump back a few feet. Lloyd and Colette instantly look to the woods to see a man emerging from them. He had long turquoise colored her with sea blue eyes, and wore a white collared shirt, with a black suit jacket that flailed into a tail at the back, and a pair of white pants and black leather boots. However, the most unique aspect was the double bladed weapon that he was carrying in his right hand.

"Yuan what in the world are you doing here?" asked a shocked Lloyd as the guy named Yuan simply walked towards the assailant with a cold expression in his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you attacking the chosen and her friend?" asked Yuan as the attacker held his Tonfa in a defensive stance.

"That is no of your concern," answered the assailant as he disappears into the treetops preventing Yuan from following less he falls into a trap.

"Hero of World Regeneration! If you value all things important to you do not seek the power of the gods. If you do you'll know nothing but pain and sorrow down the road ahead," warned the attacker as his voice faded on the winds puzzling Lloyd and Colette even more.

"Are you two alright?" asked Yuan as he turned to face Lloyd who was picking himself up off the ground after the whole ordeal.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for the help. Colette are you ok?" questioned Lloyd as he went over to check if she was alright.

"I'm fine no need to worry," answered Colette who seem to only have tiny cuts up her arms and legs and two near her collarbone.

"I wonder who that person was and why did he attacked us like that?" wondered Colette as Lloyd help her to her feet making sure that she didn't fall.

"_What did he mean by telling me not to seek the power of the gods? Wait could he know something about that Triforce thing and the crest on my hand!" _thought Lloyd as he looked up into the treetops wondering what the mysterious person meant.

"What wrong Lloyd you seem troubled by something," commented Yuan snapping Lloyd back into reality to gaze at Yuan who had a worried expression on his face.

"It a little complicated at the moment. I really don't understand most of it myself," replied Lloyd while staring at the top of his right hand once more.

"Do you mind telling me about it a little?" asked Yuan as Lloyd explain to him about the dream he had last week and about the mysterious crest that only he could see. Yuan listen attentively throughout the entire time.

"You say that there is a strange symbol engraved on your right hand. Well you were right about asking Martel about it. She just might know what it is and how to assist you with it," answered Yuan after examining Lloyd's right hand.

"You mean you can see it Yuan?" asked Colette who was amazed that he could see the crest that Colette herself couldn't see.

"Yes but I can only make out the outline of it. However, it does bother me a little since it resembles something that I've seen before," replied Yuan who was disturbed about the crest on Lloyd's right hand.

"Yuan do have an idea about what this thing is?" asked Lloyd who wanted an answered to this mysterious symbol on his right hand.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but it definitely resembles something from my past," answered you as he pulled a wing pack from his pocket and handed it over to Lloyd.

"You were probably heading to the base to borrow Rheairds correct? There only one in that wing pack but it should get you to the Mana Tree safely," said Yuan as he started to walk off in the direction of Triet Desert.

"Thanks for the help Yuan I owe you one!" shouted Lloyd while Yuan simply raised a hand of farewell as he soon disappeared out of sight.

"Well let go Colette our next stop is the Mana Tree!" yelled Lloyd as the two prepared to head off for the Tree of Life also know as the Yggdrasill tree.

* * *

Angelic: Well that it for chapter two stay tune for chapter three of Tales of Oracles. This is your host Angelic Swordsman signing off.


End file.
